A Tale of Two Luigis
by Clovis15
Summary: Will King Koopa's plans to take over the Mushroom Kingdom using a clone of Luigi Succeed? Originally written back in '97 for the now defunct Cartoons section of smbhq.com website.


(Fade in to scene of Luigi in his room packing a suitcase)  
  
MARIO: I hope you enjoy your vacation.  
  
LUIGI: Vacation, what vacation? Oh, you mean my trip as ambassador to the other mushroom kingdom. With it's nice beaches and...  
  
MARIO: (Interrupting Luigi) You don't have to rub it in, you get to go to the beach, and I don't.  
  
LUIGI: Don't blame me, it was the princess' decision.  
  
(Fade to scene of King Koopa's Castle. It is Koopa's Birthday, and all the troopas are there to celebrate, whether they wanted to, or not. Kooky walks up and presents his father with a large package.)  
  
KING KOOPA: That's an awfully large Package, are you sure that you haven't taken any of my money.  
  
KOOKY: I course I haven't. Now open it.  
  
(King koopa rips of the top. Luigi jumps out the package. )  
  
LUIGI CLONE: I'm at your service  
  
(King Koopa blinks in disbelief)  
  
KING KOOPA: All right Kooky, what did you do?  
  
KOOKY (With a big grin) I cloned Mario's brother Luigi.  
  
KING KOOPA: I fail to see how that can be of any use.  
  
KOOKY: You see king dad, when Luigi leaves, we'll stage a fake capture with the clone, Mario will come to his rescue, and the clone will defeat Mario.  
  
KING KOOPA: (In a nervous tone) Are you sure it'll work, I shudder to think about what happened the last time I listened to you.  
  
(Koopa shivers for 2 seconds)  
  
KOOKY: Nothing to worry, I've planned everything out in advance, this time my plans will work for sure.  
  
KING KOOPA: (In a shaky tone) You planned something out in advance, now I'm really scared.  
  
(All the Koopalings are now listening)  
  
HIP: What have you got to lose...  
  
HOP: ... that you haven't already lost?  
  
KING KOOPA: That's a good point, but I just don't know.  
  
BIG MOUTH: Ah c'mon. Give it a chance; after all, you did with his last 300 ideas. None of them worked. But, you still gave them a chance. So go ahead, maybe it'll work this time and...  
  
KING KOOPA (Interrupting) Big mouth.  
  
BIG MOUTH: Yes?  
  
KING KOOPA: If I let Kooky try his plan, do you promise to shut up for a week?  
  
BIG MOUTH: (After a minute of thinking) Yes.  
  
KING KOOPA: If it shuts him up, do it.  
  
KOOKY: Thanks King dad.  
  
(CUT TO SCENE OF THE FRONT GATE OF THE PALACE)  
  
LUIGI: I want you to know that while I'm getting a tan on the beach, I'll be thinking about you.  
  
MARIO: RUB IT IN!!!!  
  
PRINCESS: MARIO, THAT'S THE REASON WHY YOU CAN'T GO.  
  
MARIO: What is?  
  
PRINCESS: Your temper.  
  
MARIO: What temper???  
  
LUIGI: I'm gonna leave now before I start a fight.  
  
(Luigi walks down the path leading away from the castle, after a minute he is out of sight. Cut to scene of Kooky and Luigi Clone hiding behind a pipe)  
  
KOOKY: Now be quite, I hear Luigi coming.  
  
LUIGI CLONE: What ever you say.  
  
(Kooky and clone jump into a bush beside the pipe, the real Luigi walks up to the pipe.)  
  
LUIGI: It's a shame that Mario couldn't go, but there is that temper.  
  
(Luigi jumps into the pipe. Kooky and the Clone get back out from behind the bush. Kooky pulls out a radio.)  
  
KOOKY: Kind dad, we're ready to move on to part two.  
  
(Cut to scene of the throne room.)  
  
PRINCESS: Look, can you just get over the fact that you're not going.  
  
MARIO: Okay, I admit I have a temper, but I still think I should have went along.  
  
PRINCESS: Then who would protect the castle?  
  
(Toad runs in)  
  
TOAD: Koopa's outside in his Koopa-Copter, and he's captured Luigi.  
  
(Mario jumps out of his chair)  
  
MARIO: Is it just me, or does Luigi get captured a lot?  
  
TOAD: It's just you.  
  
(Mario runs outside of the castle. Outside of the castle Mario finds Koopa in his copter with luigi clone bound and gagged.)  
  
MARIO: Koopa, hand'em over or I'll...  
  
KING KOOPA: Or you'll what... trade me the castle, and you can have your excuse for a brother.  
  
MARIO: We'll never deal with likes of rotten reptiles such as yourself.  
  
KING KOOPA: Fine, than your brother can rot in my dungeon.  
  
(Koopa flies away, the camera follows him. Koopa turns on the radio.)  
  
KING KOOPA: Mario didn't hand over the kingdom, your plan failed.  
  
KOOKY: No it didn't, he'll try to rescue Luigi. When he does, the Clone will capture Mario.  
  
KING KOOPA: That still leaves the real Luigi.  
  
KOOKY: Yes, but he's not the threat, Mario is.  
  
(Cut back to Mario who is running to Koopa's Castle.)  
  
MARIO: That's odd, normally there's guards at Koopa's gates.  
  
(Mario runs into the castle. Cut to scene of the dungeon with the Clone chained to the wall.)  
  
MARIO: Luigi, I've come to save you.  
  
CLONE: It's you who need saving.  
  
(The chains disappear, the Clone jumps at Mario and knocks him out. fade to scene of Koopa's throne room.)  
  
KING KOOPA: I finally have you.  
  
MARIO: Luigi, how could you??  
  
KOOKY: It's not Luigi, it's a clone.  
  
(A window shatters and the real Luigi jumps in wearing a metal cap. The Clone charges at Luigi, and punches him.)  
  
CLONE: Ouch! That Hurt!  
  
LUIGI: It's a good thing I took a metal cap with me.  
  
(Luigi unties Mario. Koopa is too shocked to do anything.)  
  
MARIO: But you're supposed to be an ambassador.  
  
LUIGI: The more I thought about it, the more unfair I thought it was that you couldn't come, so I went back to beg to the princess that you could join me.  
  
MARIO: Let me guess, when you came back, she told you what happened, and you came to save me?  
  
LUIGI: That's right.  
  
(King Koopa snaps out of his trance.)  
  
KING KOOPA: GUARDS, Seize THE PLUMBERS  
  
MARIO: Lets beat feet.  
  
(Luigi drops a smoke screen BOB-OMB. The troopas being unable to see, run into each other. Fade to a scene of the castle)  
  
PRINCESS: Well Mario, It appears that this time Luigi saved you.  
  
MARIO: Please, don't rub it in.  
  
PRINCESS: Then I guess you should know that we're having a party in Luigi's honor in week.  
  
LUIGI: Yeah, everybody's gonna find out how I saved you, and for once, I'll get credit  
  
(Mario moans. Fade to scene of koopa's moat. Kooky is picking trash out of it, and putting it in a trashbag.)  
  
KOOKY: This punishment stinks  
  
(Koopa winces as he picks up a piece of trash. King Koopa sticks his head out of the window)  
  
KING KOOPA: And when you're through with the moat. You can clean my room.  
  
(Fade out) 


End file.
